


rain

by regulardudetier



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/regulardudetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>discussions. the rain is an indication that there must always be awkward silences.</p>
<p>definite movie spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain

They hadn't openly spoken about what happened during the war against Loki and the tesseract. They really only touched on it the one time, right before sending themselves directly into battle. But it still came as a great surprise to Clint when he had a guest join him in his outside training. His early morning practice, using the crows as practice. Today was exceptionally glum, clouds and stormy skies closing in on the area. 

The rain brought on some sort of silence as the two nested up in the trees, sheltering themselves from the rain. They were too far away from base to run, or maybe they were just too anxious about being alone. "Tasha, I-"

"Save it, Clint. I know what you want to say and I wish you'd just stop. I get it. You're sorry. It's been weeks. Every single time we see each other, you get that solemn look on your face and it's honestly just pissing me off." He scoffed. "Would you give it a rest? You had no idea what you were doing, you can't blame yourself. No matter what. The past is the past." She gave the same speech every time they tried to talk. Clint was appreciative, but he still felt the pain and pressure of being compromised in the situation. 

He looked at her and laughed. "Alright, alright. I just still feel so stupid. To let myself get taken over so easily, and-"

"If you continue to talk about this I swear to god I'll put one of your arrows through your throat and that will be the end of it all." 

Damn. 

"Sorry." 

And then there was more silence. The rain continued to fall, crackling on the leaves and leaving puddles in the mud below. "If it means anything, I never wanted to hurt you."

Flash backs, painful memories; Natasha was left remembering the terrifying conversation she'd had with Loki when interrogating the criminal. 

> _ "I'll make him kill you in the most painful ways he knows you fear. I'll make sure he wakes long enough to watch you fade, and when he screams...I'll split his skull."  _

"Of course you wouldn't..." She was mumbling now. "You're not strong enough, anyways." 

"Hey now, I think that's debatable."


End file.
